


Aftermath

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Sapphire Strange
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Belecka goes to her girlfriend to heal up after the events of 'Sapphire Strange'.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts).



Belecka couldn’t believe it. _Sapphire_ _Strange_ had actually tried to kill her! And she would have succeeded, if not for a spell Belecka had cast on herself to make sure she couldn’t be killed so easily. She was half-surprised Sapphire hadn’t noticed it. Sapphire may have proven she was the more powerful sorcerer, but Belecka was more clever.

 

That didn’t mean Belecka’s wound didn’t hurt. It hurt like _hell_. And being a Mystic Master meant she’d dealt with a fair amount of what Hell had to offer—including the scar on the side of her face. A price she’d paid when she’d gotten a little ahead of herself during her studies.

 

“Damn it,” Belecka cursed, clutching at her wound. It was less a physical wound and more a magical one, but she still felt a sharp pain in her abdomen where she’d been ‘stabbed’. She leaned heavily on the wall as she tried to stand. Each movement made her wound worse. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she needed help and a safe place to recover. And with Rornea and Tasio dead, that left only one person.

 

Belecka would have rather not gotten her girlfriend involved, but Y/N was the only one she could turn to. Muttering an incantation, Belecka felt herself be transported through space. In the blink of an eye, Belecka was in her girlfriend’s apartment.

 

“Belecka? What are you doing here?” Y/N was curled up on the couch, reading a battered, dog-eared book. Relief washed over Belecka at the sight of her girlfriend. Belecka took a step forward, opening her mouth to speak, but could only let out a hiss as the pain in her wound flared up. Y/N was instantly on her feet, setting her book aside, and rushing to help Belecka. “Bel, what happened to you?”

 

“Sapphire Strange happened to me,” Belecka said through gritted teeth. Y/N helped her lay on the couch, being as gentle as possible.

 

“Who’s Sapphire Strange?” Y/N asked.

 

“Another Mystic Master. We studied magic together. She was always the weakest of us,” Belecka explained. “She was only recently declared the most powerful of us. I wanted to test her.”

 

“What do you mean by test?” Y/N asked.

 

“We attacked her. She had to know that being the most powerful meant others would come after her. And I wanted to see how powerful she really is. But it all backfired,” Belecka said.

 

“How badly did it backfire?” Y/N asked.

 

“She killed Rornea and Tasio. She almost killed me.” Belecka felt a pain deeper than her wound. Rornea and Tasio had been her friends, to an extent, and their loss filled Belecka with grief and rage. Her feelings were mostly directed towards Sapphire, who could have easily incapacitated them without killing them. But they were also directed at Belecka herself. After all, it had been her idea to go after Sapphire. Rornea’s and Tasio’s deaths were on her hands, as well.

 

“I’m glad she didn’t,” Y/N said. “I’m sorry about your friends.”

 

“It’s my fault. It was my idea to go after her. I just didn’t think she’d _kill_ them! Years ago, that girl couldn’t even hurt a fly! Now she’s killing without a second thought!” Belecka exclaimed, tears beginning to burn at her eyes. She refused to let them fall. Call it pride, but after everything today, she couldn’t stand to become even weaker.

 

“It’s _not_ your fault,” Y/N said, firmly. “Like you said, you didn’t know. Going after this Sapphire Strange probably wasn’t the best move to begin with, but that doesn’t mean your friends should have died.”

 

“You disapprove of me going after Sapphire?” Belecka asked.

 

Y/N paused for a moment, before she carefully responded, “Personally, yes. But I don’t know how you Mystic Masters do things, so I can’t speak from a knowledgeable point of view.”

 

“Good answer,” Belecka said. Pain flared in her wound again and she hissed, gritting her teeth.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Y/N asked.

 

“No. The wound is mostly magical, so only another Mystic Master would be able to heal it. For now, all I can do is rest until I’m strong enough to heal it. You won’t mind if I stay here for a while, will you?”

 

“Of course, not. Take as much time as you need.”

 

“Thank you,” Belecka said, moving to lay down.

 

“Can I get you anything? Water? Some food?” Y/N asked, standing from the couch to make room for Belecka.

 

Belecka shook her head, closing her eyes. “Just let me sleep for a bit.”

 

Y/N nodded, grabbing her book and deciding to move to the kitchen to give Belecka some quiet. In the doorway, she stopped. “Belecka?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You’re not…planning on going after Sapphire Strange again, are you? I know how you can be.”

 

Belecka opened her eyes, contemplating her options. She wanted to go after Sapphire again, sorely. She wanted to make Sapphire pay. It would no longer be a test. Just good, old-fashioned, ice cold revenge. And considering Sapphire thought Belecka dead, Belecka had the element of surprise. But Sapphire had her beat in raw power. Belecka had barely survived facing Sapphire once. She doubted Sapphire would make the mistake of allowing her to live twice. She realized Y/N was still waiting for an answer. “No.”

 

Belecka could have sworn she heard Y/N sigh in relief. “Alright then. Have a good nap.”

 

Part of Belecka didn’t know how she’d be able to sleep. Pain from her wound kept flaring up, and her emotions from the day, her rage, grief, and fear, all cluttered her brain. But, eventually, her exhaustion won out and she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little test thing. I was encouraged by Marrilyn to write a story for Belecka (because Ruth Connell is amazing and we love Ruth and her characters)


End file.
